This invention relates to methods of treating surfaces of inorganic materials, such as metals, and more particularly to the surface treatment of materials which are liable to oxidisation. It is also, however, applicable to the treatment of surfaces of other materials such as tile, concrete, stone, terrazzo and similar inorganic materials.